The Rebel
by mercurysabel
Summary: Bella is a rebellous teenager who thinks she knows eveything. Edward is deeply in love with her, but they hang out with 2 different crowds. Can they put everything and everyone aside to find each other?
1. Chapter 1

The Rebel

_I own NOTHING Twilight. It is all Stephanie Meyers. And I love her for it. I did purchase many items with Twilight on it, movie included!_

**Ok Guys! This is my FIRST Fanfic! Take it easy on me. I just had a dream that Bella was a bad girl and hung out with the wrong crowd. Then Edward comes into the pic and shows Bella a new way! Will she change or continue on the path she is on? Let me know what you guys think. I am a little nervous! No lemons yet! Not comfortable enough yet for that. But maybe in time!**

BPOV

As I entered the building, I looked around to see if anyone I knew was there yet. Neither Vicki or James was here. Great, now I have to put up with these people myself until they got here. I spotted several people from our school and thought I would avoid them, but as I turned around to walk away, I ran right into Edward Cullen.

"Watch where your going ass!" I told him. "Maybe if you weren't stoned you would of seen me!" Edward sounded back. I really hate you, I thought to myself. I had known Edward since grade school and I could not stand him then. He would always tease me on the playground. He left our school to go somewhere else and then we both started going to Forks High school. I was popular in my crowd and he was popular in his crowd, but we never talked.

James finally walked in with Vicki trailing behind him. "Fucking nice guys!" I yelled to them as I almost ran over to them. "I have been waiting for fucking ever for you. Had to deal with fucking Cullen running into me!" James raised his eyebrows and turned to stare Edward down. "You hittin on my women Cullen?" James spoke above the music. "Not my type Jimmy! Sorry but I don't do YOUR seconds!" Edward snarled back. Vicki got in between them and tried to calm James down. "Come on James we need a little something something over here! Come on Bella is waiting for you!" That finally got his attention and he came and literally jabbed his tongue down my throat. "Jealous much?" I teased him. "I don't have anything to worry about with him, right?" He questioned me. "Fuck no!" I said with horror in my eyes. James and I had been together on and off for the past 3years of school. He had this spell over me I could not explain! It could be "love" or it could be the drugs and partying we always did. Either way, I would never believe that anyone else would treat me the way he did. As the night wore on, I caught Edward staring at me several times. I was high and fucked up so I really did not pay attention to him that much. Then as I looked around to find James, I saw Edward walking up to me.

"Hi." He said after a minute of standing there. "Yeah?" I said. "Are you looking for your Jimmy?" He questioned. "Yes I am. What about it?" I said. "Well he left with Vicki about 20 minutes ago. I guess that means you are all by yourself." He said with a smirk. His best friend Alice walked up then with a shit eating grin on her face. "Hey Bella!" Her voice was high and sharp. "Hi Alice." I looked at her questioningly. "Alice?" Edward said. "Are you gonna give her a ride home Edward or what?" Alice tinkered in. "Only if she asks nicely." He was so cocky and arrogant. " I guess I will just walk home then!" I turned around and started to walk away. I was so pissed off at James right now for leaving me there, but I should be used to it. Anytime he gets this fucked up he normally forgets about everyone and does what he wants. That is why Vicki follows so close, so she does not have to find rides home. Edward grabbed my hand as I was trying to make the getaway. "Let go of me!" My voice was starting to raise up. "I am just trying to be nice. Let me give you a ride!" He said calmly. "Come on Bella, you are jacked up and would never find your way home anyway!" She laughed sweetly. "Fine, I don't know why all of a sudden you are being so nice! But I will accept your offer." "Good!" They said together with goofy ass smiles.

Edward opened the door for me to get into his shiny expensive car. "Spoiled much?" I asked smartly. "Yeah, I guess you can say that! My parents are good to me." He smiled crookedly. He then walked around to the drivers side and slid into the seat. "Why do let him do that to you?" He asked. "It is just because he is high! He is a good man when he is sober!" I said to defend my man. "You have no clue what is going on do you?" He shook his head. "And what do think is going on?" I said. "It is obvious, he is fucking around with Vicki, I can't believe you don't see that." He looked pissed. "What? No, no you are misunderstanding their relationship! They are like brother and sister. They would never do that. And James loves me! He would never cheat on me!" I stammered out! "OK Bella, if thats what you want to believe." "Why the hell do you care? Why would you say that? You know what, stop the fucking car! I am walking!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Who the hell do you think you are? Is that why you asked to drive me home? I don't even know you anymore. You don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" He stopped the car to look me in the eyes. As soon as he did, I was out the door and down the street. He called my name several times and tried to catch up to me, but I knew the woods well around here. I ran down the stream and about 15 minutes later I was walking in my backyard.

I woke up Sunday around noon. My phone had 10 missed calls with matching voice mails. I knew that they were from James and Vicki, apologizing for leaving me at the party. But there was one number I did not recognize. I listened through all the sorries and got to the last call. It was Alice! How did she get my number? She wanted to talk to me about Edward driving me half way home last night. Oh I had a few words for her! But first I had to call James. He was so possessive sometimes.

"Hello?" An angry voice said. "Hi baby, how are you feelin?" I said with uncertainty. " What the fuck Bella, why didn't you call me back? Did you find someone else?" He yelled through the phone. "No baby, come on! I was sleeping. And if I remember correctly, you left me at the party to find a ride, not the other way around!" I told him pointedly. "No lip Bella, I was worried sick this morning!" He said. "Were you worried last night? Or did Vicki soothe your fears?" I said smartly. "What the fuck is that about? " He questioned. "You know Vicki is like a sister! What is wrong with you baby? I only have eyes for you!" His voice became soft and sensual. What was wrong with me? Why did I let what Edward say get to me? "I am sorry hun. I got a ride with Alice and she was just annoyingly bubbly! Gave me a headache and I lost my buzz listening to her is all. I was sleeping late today, so I did not get your messages til now." "Oh, ok. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hook up today. We could go to your dads house!" My dad was always racing on the weekends, so it was easy to be alone at his house. "I really need to study for this Math test tomorrow." I said. "And I think Charlie will be home early today anyway, he was racing Billy first round. That never turns out good!" "Fine!" He said. "I will just hang out with Vicki!" I thought about that for a second and said, "Yeah, you guys hang out today. She said she was not doing anything." We hung up and Edwards voice stayed in the back of my head! There was no way James and Vicki were doing anything.

I thought about not calling Alice back, but just then my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Bella, its Alice, what are you doing right now?" She asked with a giggle. "I am getting dressed and getting ready to study for my Math test, why?" I questioned. "Look down outside your window." She laughed loudly and I heard then saw her and Edward outside my window looking up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked enraged that HE would be out there smiling up at me. "Come out and play Bella! I will help you study later." Alice said. "No Alice! Why are you here?" "Edward wanted to say he was sorry for last night!" She put a pout on her face. Edward did not say a word. "Why doesn't he speak for himself?" I retorted. "Because he is a man, and he would only screw up the apology. So he asked me to come and give it!" She smiled sweetly. I gave a big sigh and walked downstairs. As I opened the door to walk out, they both walked in. "This is where you live huh Bella?" He asked with a smile. "No, I snuck in and pretend to live here!" I said. "Now, now Bella, play nice!" Alice chimed in. "Edward has something to say and we are not leaving until he says it." She said starring him directly in the eyes. "Go ahead Edward!" She said snippily. "Ok, Bella, I think you should leave James! I know what I said last night to him about you not being my type, but I lied! He is no good for you, you deserve so much better!" He looked like he was about to cry. I was shocked into silence. I had all these things I was gonna say, but all of a sudden I could not think of a single word. "Bella, I know you don't want to hear it, but he is sleeping with Vicki too. I want you..... Oh never mind!" Edward became frustrated and stopped mid sentence. "Edward, just tell her!" Alice said with a serious face. "She needs to know." She added. "What? What is it?" I said finally. "I want you to be with me Bella! I have wanted this since we were little! I have never wanted anything more in my life and when I see you with James it makes me crazy! Last night when you walked in alone, I thought I would have my chance and then you ran into me and got angry. I got upset and said things I did not mean. Then when he came in and started yelling, I almost lost it. It took every ounce of control I had not to rip his fucking head off when he shoved his nasty tongue down your throat! Bella, I love you!" He stopped as he got winded. What was I supposed to say? I loved James and would never betray him. "Get out of my house!" I said. "Alice, we have not talked in years and all of a sudden you come here with HIM and drop a bomb like this! What the FUCK! Get out of my house! If I want to talk to you Alice I will call. I have your number. As for you Edward, do not talk to me, look at me, or even think about me! You are lying about the man I love and why? Because you want to go slumming with the middle class people. You don't love me and never have. I don't know what type of game you are playing, but count me out. And you don't have to worry about James and Vicki, he told me he would never do that. It would be like screwing his sister. Butt out of my fucking life!" They both turned and walked out. I hope they both got my message loud and clear!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any rights to Twilight . That is Stephanie Meyer and I love her for it! But I did buy lots of stuff including the movie!

**Ok! This is chapter 2! I have it as EPOV cause I like to hear both sides of the story! I hope it all works out ok! It was fun writing this one. I hope you peeps liked the firsr chapter! Please review! I would love to hear from yous guys! Special love to Twhylitelvr77! She is my bestest friend! Enjoy!**

EPOV

It was 8pm on Friday and my phone would not stop ringing. I knew who it was and was trying to avoid her like the plague! I know she wanted to go to the party, but I really did not want to. Way to many people I did not want to see. But there was one that I would not mind seeing. I know she would be there, but not by herself. "Hello Alice! What do you want?" I said already knowing. " Hey Edward, what are you doing?" She asked. "Nothing much." I said. "Well good, we are going to a party! Get ready I will be there in a half an hour!" She exclaimed. "Wait, Alice! I don't want...." And with that she was gone. She hung up the phone and I knew I better be ready when she got there. I did absolutely nothing with my bed-head like hair. It never did anything I wanted anyway. I put on my favorite blue shirt and my most comfortable jeans. Not like I had to impress anyone! Alice pulled up in her yellow corvette. I walked out to her shaking my head. "I will go on one condition!" I told her. "I am driving myself so I can leave when I want!" She gave me a big smile. "Thats fine, maybe you can drive someone home! If you can find your voice!" She started laughing. "Funny, let's go before I change my mind!" I stated.

As we walked in the party, Alice watched me as I searched the people. "She is not here yet!" Alice said. "Who?" I asked her. "Bella. She is not here yet ass! I know you are looking for her." "Oh, really? I was just seeing if Emmett or Rosalie were here smarty! " I said matter-of-factly. "Whatever, I will let you know when I see her." With that she walked away. I was walking around the party for about 30 minutes not really paying attention. As I turned the living room corner, someone plowed right into me. I was about to scream, but I saw HER face. She looked shocked, then scared, then pissed. "Watch where you are going ass!" Bella yelled at me. What, I thought, she walked into me! "Maybe if you weren't stoned you would of seen me!" I said back. Shit! I thought to myself. Now she would think I was a bigger dick-head than ever. Bella and I have known each other a long time. We went to grade school together for a couple years. Even back then Bella was adorable. I used to play with her at recess. She would always think I was picking on her, but it was because I liked her. Of course, I didn't know that back then. I thought it was fun playing tricks on her. Then I went to a different school until high school. We never hung out in the same groups, but I kept a watchful eye on her at all times. There were a couple of times I saved her from getting in trouble. But she never noticed me. Then she started hanging out with pot-head James and his creepy fuck-buddy Vicki. She never knew what hit her. Now she is wrapped up in a bad situation and does not realize what is going on.

As I was thinking to myself, I was vaguely aware of James and Vicki walking in the door. "You hitting on my women Cullen?" James spit out. He was such an asshole. I was pissed then. "Not my type, Jimmy! Sorry, but I don't do YOUR seconds!" I snarled back. James looked like he wanted to come at me, but I knew he wouldn't. Vicki stepped in between us and said something. He did not listen. Then she said Bella was waiting for him and he turned away from me and went to her. I thought I was gonna throw up when he jabbed his tongue in Bella's mouth. The only good thing that came out of that was Bella's face. She looked as disgusted as I felt.

Alice came up to me as the action started to die down. "What the hell was that all about Edward? Is that how you show Bella how you feel? By saying she is not your type and you don't do HIS seconds? Slick, Edward, real slick!" She gaped at me. "Shut up! I know I fucked up. But he pissed me off and you know how I lose control when he is around. He drives me crazy!" I said with regret. I had no other excuses on why I did what I did. Alice walked away shaking her head. The rest of the night I kept a distant eye on Bella. I noticed that James and Vicki got more and more touchy the more they drank and smoked. James kept looking over to Bella. I assume he wanted to be sure she did not notice. She didn't. She was talking to Jasper and Jacob, two of her other friends, who weren't that bad. Once you stopped and talked to them, they were really cool. James must have gotten pretty fucked up. Because he left with Vicki attached to his neck. Not even caring about leaving Bella at the party alone and without a ride. She had not even noticed that he had gone. James had gotten her pretty wasted too. I finally saw Bella looking around for him, so I decided to go and talk to her.

"Hi!" I said after a minute. "Yeah?" She questioned me. "Are you looking for your Jimmy?" I asked. She said, "Yes I am! What about it?" "He left with Vicki about 20 minutes ago." I informed her, hoping she would understand what I meant. "I guess that means you are all by yourself." I said with a smile. Just then Alice walked up with a quirky smile on her face. Shit, I thought to myself. "Hey Bella!" She said. "Hi Alice." Bella said politely. Alice and Bella used to be best friends. But Alice told Bella she would not hang around people like James and Vicki. They were bad seeds and caused trouble. That was 3 years ago and they barely talked anymore. I looked at her and questioned. "Alice?" "Are you gonna give her a ride home Edward or what?" She winked at me without Bella seeing. "Only if she asks nicely!" I said knowing I would get a rise out of Bella. Bella looked at me with wide eyes and said, "I guess I will just walk home then!" Shit, she turned and started walking away. I hurriedly grabbed for her arm but got her hand instead. "Let go of me!" She said in a slightly raised voice. "I am just trying to be nice. Let me give you a ride!" I said trying to calm her down with my voice. Then Alice chimed in and said, "Come on Bella, you are jacked up and would never find your way home anyway!" "Fine!" Bella growled. "I don't know why all of a sudden you are being so nice! But I will accept your offer." Alice and I smiled and said at the same time, "Good!"

We walked out to my Shelby without a word. Once we got to my car, I opened the door for Bella and she said "Spoiled much?" She could be such a smart ass when she wanted to be. "Yeah, I guess you could say that! My parents are good to me!" I told her with a smile. I walked around and sat down in the drivers seat. I was thinking about how she could let James leave her over an over again. "Why do you let him do that to you?" I questioned her. Of course she defended him right away! "It is just because he is high! He's a good man when he is sober!" I had an urge to try and protect her from him. "You have no clue what is going on do you?" I shook my head feeling horrible. "And what do you think is going on?" She asked me. "It is so obvious, he is fucking around with Vicki, I can't believe you don't see that!" I said getting pissed. "What? No, no you are misunderstanding their relationship! They are like brother and sister. They would never do that. And James loves me! He would never cheat on me!" She got out in one breath. I thought about using the word incest, but didn't. "OK Bella, if thats what you want to believe." I said in a disbelieving tone. "Why the hell do you care? Why would you say that? You know what, stop the fucking car! I am walking! Who the hell do you think you are? Is that why you asked to drive me home? I don't even know you anymore! You don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" She yelled. I slowed the car down and stopped it to talk to her. And all of a sudden she was out the car door. I couldn't believe it. She was quick. I didn't think she would actually get out and walk. By the time I got out and called after her a couple times, she was no where to be found. She knew these woods better than I did. She was always in them. I got back in my car and called Alice. "Hey Edward, that was a quick ride!" She joked. "Not exactly Alice! We got into a heated discussion and she got out and ran away from me! She is quick and knows these fucking woods way to well!" I told her in my sad voice. "What th hell Edward! I get you a chance to be alone with her and you blow it! Now I will have to fix your screw up! Edward what am I gonna do with you?" She was in rare form tonight. "I will call you bright and early. We have an apology and a confession to give!" She said. "What? I am not confessing anything. That is a bad idea, Alice!" "No it is not. I can see that she needs to know how you feel about her! We will talk in the morning. Bye Edward!" She hung up quick. She was good for doing that. Now I just had to get prepared for what she had in mind. I did not know if I could tell Bella the truth. I guess we will see in the morning.

It was 7am when my phone first went off. I had been up for an hour already, but did not feel like answering the phone yet. I knew what Alice had in store for me today and I just wasn't ready this early to discuss it. I needed another 10 cups of coffee than I would be just fine. To bad Alice had other ideas of what I needed. About 10 minutes later she was pulling up in my driveway. "Edward my sweet!" She sang as she walked into my living room without knocking. My family was used to Alice by now. My parents always asked why I never dated Alice. I always told them we were to good of friends for that. So they just accepted that she and I weren't meant to be. " What Alice? There is a reason I did not answer my phone!" "And why would you leave your bestest friend hanging?" She asked with a pout. "I am just not ready for the peppy pixie this early in the am! I needed a couple more cups of Java before I had to deal with the happiness." I smiled at her. "You can't dazzle me, Edward! It only works on those who don't know you very well!" She giggled. "OK, OK what is the game plan for today?" I asked. "Well I thought we would start out by going for a walk! You need to clear your head and figure out what you are going to say to Bella!" Oh, just her saying that freaked me out. I had a sense that Bella was attracted to me, but maybe it was just me. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. I knew I loved Bella more than humanly possible. I needed her in ways I never could imagine. I would give the air I breathed to make her mine. But was it possible for her to be mine? I did not know. And that scared the shit out of me. I did not want to be rejected, but I knew one day I would have to tell her how I felt. So, why not today? OK, I would tell her I care about her, but that was it. I would let her know it had been a while that I felt this way, but not the total time. I don't want to freak her out. After about an hour of walking around and thinking my feelings through it was about 9am. "We are know going for a massage! It will relax you and help you focus better." I appreciated Alice taking care of me. She knew how I felt this entire time and she knows how nervous I must be. The massages took about an hour and a half. Now it was 1100. Great, time is going by so fast. "I am gonna call Bella. Are you ready?" She asked. "No, but go ahead anyway!" I shrugged. As Alice dialed, my mouth went dry and my stomach started knotting up. "Bella, it is Alice. Call me when you get this. It is important!" She said. As I realized it was her voice mail, my nerves slowly calmed down. "Oh well! I guess she doesn't want to talk." I said. "Not so fast mister! She will call back. I bet she is still sleeping. She was pretty bad last night. And if she doesn't call back in 30 minutes I will call back!" Alice said with a smirk.

I should have known that Alice would live up to her word. A half hour later, with no return call from Bella, Alice had me in her yellow Camero and we were pulling into Bella's driveway. Alice was than on her phone. "Hello?" Bella answered. "Bella, it is Alice! What are you doing right now?" Alice asked in a giggle as we got out and stood under Bella's window. "I am getting dressed and getting ready to study for my Math test, why?" Bella asked. "Look outside your window!" Alice laughed loudly and I was telling her to keep quiet. Then we saw Bella's face in the window and I smiled my best smile at her. "What are YOU doing here?" She asked me. "Come out and play Bella! I will help you study later!" Alice teased her. "No Alice! Why are you here?" She asked angrily. Alice put on her sad face and said, "Edward wanted to say he was sorry for last night!" Bella looked upset. "Why doesn't he speak for himself?" She said defiantly. "Because he is a man, and he would only screw up the apology! So he asked me to come and give it!" Alice said through a sweet smile. I thought to myself, this might work out. She was coming downstairs to let us in. That was the first step, right? I still was not sure exactly what I was gonna say. Bella opened the door and as we walked in I said, "This is where you live, huh, Bella?" What the hell was that? Open mouth insert foot here! I am such an idiot. "No, I snuck in and pretend to live here!" Bella said smartly. "Now,now Bella, play nice!' Alice said. "Edward has something to say and we are not leaving until he says it!" Alice looked deep in my eyes. "Go ahead Edward!" She gridded through her teeth! Oh boy, here we go. "OK Bella, I think you should leave James! I know I said last night to James that you were not my type, but I lied! He is no good for you, you deserve so much better!" I swallowed back my tears, hopefully she did not notice. "Bella, I know you don't want to hear it, but he IS sleeping with Vicki too! I want you.....Oh never mind!" I could not keep my mouth shut anymore. I tried to stop myself from spilling everything, but it did not work. "Edward, just tell her!" Like I needed Alice to say that. It was gonna happen anyway! "She needs to know!" "What? What is it?" Bella seemed scared! "I want you to be with me Bella!" I blurted out. Then there was no stopping it. "I have wanted this since we were little! I have never wanted anything more in my life and when I see you with James it makes me crazy! Last night when you walked in alone, I thought I would have my chance and than you ran into me and got angry. I got upset and said things I did not mean. Then when he came in and started yelling , I almost lost it. It took every ounce of control I had not to rip his fucking head off when he shoved his nasty tongue down your throat! Bella, I love you!" I stopped suddenly shocked with my last revelation! It was quiet for a second. Then Bella said, "Get out of my house!" She paused. "Alice, we have not talked in years and all of a sudden you come here with HIM and drop a bomb like this! What the FUCK? Get out of my house! If I want to talk to you Alice, I will call you! I have your number! As for you Edward, do not talk to me, look at me , or even think about me! You are lying about the man that I love and why? Because you want to go slumming with the middle class people? You don't love me and never have. I don't know what type of game you are playing, but count me out! And you don't have to worry about James and Vicki, he told me he would NEVER do that! It would be like screwing his sister. Butt out of my fucking life!" Alice and I turned at the same time and started walking out the door. After we were outside, I looked at Alice. She looked regretful as we got in her car. It was silent til we got to my house. She was going to turn the car off, but I told her not to. "Alice, you know I love you, but right now I need to be away from you! I am really pissed and embarrassed about what just happened and I am blaming you at this point. Please let me deal with this and leave me alone the rest of the day!" Alice looked at me with tears in her eyes. "OK, I understand! Just don't give up on her Edward! I can feel that you two belong together! Just give her time. I will see you tomorrow at school!" She kissed the top of my head and I got out of the car. I went up to my room and laid on my bed. Today was the worst day of my life! I closed my eyes and saw Bella, her eyes filled with sadness. Look what I did. Can't wait for tomorrow!


End file.
